Trixie's Fourtenth Story: Loyalties and Abilities
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: An epic story, building up as the story before the end of the series. the foxes and hedgehogs are in urgent danger as sides are switched and abilities appear from nowhere. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1 “Knuckles”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter One "Knuckles"

Sonic had gotten to where Spike was but there was something…wrong about his situation.

Nobody was around and Knuckles looked frightened to death clenching onto the master emerald.

Sonic stepped up to him waving his hand in front of Knuckles's face.

"Hey Knux?" he said.

Knuckles was still freaked.

"HEY LOOK ROUGE!" Sonic shouted.

"WHERE?!" Knuckles responded turning his head. "KEEP HER AWAY FROM MY EMERALD!"

"Knew that'd get your attention, so what's going on Knux? Your master emerald shot a beam into the sky brighter then lightning." said Sonic.

"The master emerald rebuilt itself after Spike got close to it, he went berserk and nearly killed those other hedgehogs, for some reason they're all fine and dandy now that makes no sense at all." said Knuckles in a fast pace as he was constantly looking to his side in an alert fashion.

"Yeah those guys have always been hard to figure out." said Sonic.

Knuckles's eye was twitching.

"Yo Knux? You there?" Sonic said.

"Yes, I'm just going to keep an eye out this time." said Knuckles.

Sonic left after a few moments as Knuckles picked up the master emerald.

"Since I'll probably never see Angel Island again I won't absolutely need to keep the master emerald in one place, of course this means all the work I did making a good place for it was for nothing." said Knuckles quietly. "But at least if I move it the master emerald won't be in as much danger, every time I go to sleep or take an eye off or it somebody comes around and steals it."

Knuckles lifted the beautiful glowing lime-green gem over his head as if it weighed nothing.

"It's not like I can stay awake forever." said Knuckles. "I suppose I will have to find a safe place for it where the chances of even needing to fight will be low."

Knuckles ran through the distance with the master emerald lifted over his shoulders as he slowly disappeared through the trees of the long forest that seemed to cover half the planet.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “Forgiven”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Two "Forgiven"

Day broke out in the sky lighting up a bright blue and white, one of the first times Vicky'd seen the sun on Blake's planet.

Vicky hadn't done much anything; she was still a bit confused with Blue at the moment and was still trying to figure things out.

She was wearing red and white slacks however Mint had been sewing a lot she got cold and stopped by her house but didn't think to tell the others she was all right.

Mint also had a small change, she has a blue and red skirt she made herself but she wasn't thinking about that she was too busy thinking about her weird conversation with Tin.

Tim was very distant from everyone; well more so then usual he didn't even let them inside to check on him.

He kept saying he was perfectly normal but that wasn't really the case, he suddenly got a new ability and was hiding it from everyone.

Vicky had been talking to Blue.

"Why did you want me to call you Victoria?" Blue asked wondering about thirty minutes before.

Vicky felt nervous, trying to think of a way to explain till she finally got it.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? Didn't you notice you're in your twenties now?" Vicky said.

The lake's rushing water was hard to see any reflection but nonetheless Vicky took Blue's hand then pointed to it.

Blue leaned over it, seeing the scarf and seeing how much older he now looked.

"How is this possible…?" he said.

Vicky was rubbing the back of her head feeling weird.

"Blue you lost a large chunk of your life, you were zapped to the future is what you told Me." said Vicky.

Blue was almost entranced looking at his older self almost as if in a dream, he stood up.

"Did I lose my memory or something? Do I have amnesia…?" said Blue. "And that doesn't explain why you want me to call you by your full name."

Vicky was shaking like a leaf; she gave him her hammer pointing out the chip.

"You told me, before you lost your memory…uhhhhhhh." She said feeling very odd.

But Blue pretty much figured it out and was also uncomfortable.

"I guess I can tell you I forgive you for lying to me." She said. "You see uhhh well you and I were what you said uhhhh."

Vicky felt uncomfortable; Blue rubbed the back of his head.

"So you're saying I lost a bit of my memory? And eleven years of my life?" blue asked.

"Yeah that's pretty much It." said Vicky.

"No wonder the commander was acting so weird." thought Blue. "Did I turn on him or something?"

"Yeah in the future you did, or at least I think." said Vicky.

"I guess I don't have anywhere to go then…what am I supposed to do now? I don't have anybody else no friends or anything." Blue said.

"Well…you could stay with us if you want." said Vicky.

"But aren't you still mad at me? I completely used you to get to the chaos emerald before." said Blue. "I don't understand."

Vicky smacked her palm to her face.

"Look, you said you and I were uhhhhh well not mad at each other in the future and I believed you after you saved my life ok, I'm not an unreasonable person." said Vicky.

Blue smiled.

"Well this is the first time I've ever had a fox for a friend." He said.

Vicky felt uncomfortable again.

"Well anyway, if you're on OUR side then there'll be a few rules to state." said Vicky. "First off no trying to kill any of us, I told this to Tai, next off you build your own house AWAY from ours and if any crazed hedgehog comes attacking us you do your share of helping, last off no messing with me." said Vicky. "Got it?"

Blue laughed.

"I think I pretty much know better then to mess with you, or you'll try pounding my face in again." said Blue humorously.

Vicky smirked in a friendly way as if thinking "This guy's crazy."

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “Ability”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Three "Ability"

Tim was hearing words in his head, most of it being Mint's thoughts, Gizmo's thoughts were harder to hear it seemed.

But he wanted to keep this all to himself he wanted to find out what was going on with him first.

He found himself getting chills a LOT of them he was sitting in bed most of the time. Mint was getting worried which wasn't normal for her she was normally very optimistic but all she could really do was check up on him.

Tim rubbed his head with this weird feeling overcoming him, he heard Mint thinking "poor guy." Constantly and it was getting harder and harder to hear his own thoughts.

"What's going on with me?" he thought as he held his head in his hand.

Tim heard something…it alarmed him he jolted his head.

"I know you're reading my thoughts…" he heard.

Tim's eyes opened as he saw a wolf standing in Tim's small living room out of Tim's sight.

It was Leo, he supposedly went back to his own time the future but it seemed since Anna failed he was left to try to change the future yet again which was odd cause it was supposedly reset.

"You're wondering why you got through that fire alive? And why you suddenly got the ability to read thoughts…?" Tim heard again.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he shouted at the top of his lounges.

Mint heard the shouting from next door and came running.

"If you want answers don't tell the fox you heard me…" Tim heard again.

As Mint came trying to open the door Tim barred it shut leaving only a tiny peek hole for Mint in his door.

"I'm fine I'm fine!" he said as Mint looked at him with concern.

"Why are you closing the door Tim? Who's in there!" Mint said.

"Nobody I'm fine, I just had a…nightmare." said Tim.

Mint gave him a suspicious expression.

"I don't really believe that." He heard her think.

"Really I'm fine." As if she'd spoken.

Mint left him after he asked her too, she wasn't the type to pry into his business but she was still worried about that yelling.

As Tim turned he felt this awful feeling run through him.

"Alright who are you?" Tim said in a quieter voice.

"Don't you know from reading my thoughts?" said Leo coming into Tim's sight.

"What's going on? Did you do this to me?" said Tim rubbing his head again.

"Yes and no, the abilities is a formula we created you were passed out a few minutes back when you lost your freezing ability, we simply took that ability away and replaced it."

"WHAT!" Tim said with anger in his eyes.

Leo smirked.

"I can see you're the pessimistic type, while the others aren't right? Your brother's a bit of a showoff at times and you're jealous of him at the same time you're happy for him and then of course you're mad you don't get the attention from your brother as before." Leo said.

"You don't know what you're saying!" Tim said.

"Actually I do I studied the past and once tried changing, it pretty much what I'm doing now; I'd be turning fourteen by the time you turned into an adult." Tim heard him think.

"What do you want?" Tim asked still frowning at him annoyed and ticked.

"Not what I want what you want; you want to prove yourself right? Then do it you have a unique ability and for as long as you have it you'll be doing us favors otherwise we'll simply take it away." said Leo.

"What makes you think I'd even THINK about helping you?" said Tim.

"Cause you once betrayed your supposed 'friends' before remember? Why so different." said Leo.

"CAUSE…you're the one who did this to me in the first place." Tim said with clenched fists.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “The Rift”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Four "The Rift"

Marty got back to his time or he thought he did he felt nervous as he scanned his area.

"Where am I?" he thought.

As he looked it was all blackness a little neon blue light and a metal floor that seemed more like a mirror.

"Hello there pinky." He heard.

He turned his head and there was Anna standing in front of him.

"Stop calling me that." said Marty rolling his eyes.

"I guess you messed it ALL up royally huh?" said Anna.

"Shut up I only stopped you." said Anna.

"You know we're just doing our parent's dirty work." said Anna.

"Your mind tricks don't work on me Anna." said Marty crossing his arms as Anna had her hands on her hips with an evil smile.

Marty rubbed his nose.

"So pinky where do you think we are?" said Anna.

"For the last time stop calling me pinky! And how the heck would I know." said Marty.

"Maybe you blew up time and we're stuck in a fluke." said Anna.

"Please stop talking to me, you're evil my Dad said not to trust you." said Marty closing his eyes as he spoke.

"I can't help it if you're daddy's little boy." said Anna moving her fur back a little. "And now I'm stuck here thanks to SOMEONE."

"Oh COME ON you were trying to blow up everyone on the freaking planet." said Marty.

"Everyone has different hobbies." said Anna who sounded sincere yet sinister.

"You know you're a monster." said Marty.

"I know." she said in a happy voice which creped Marty out big time.

"Where's Leo?" said Marty.

"Wouldn't you like to know." said Anna. "Maybe you should ask nicely."

"Tell me or I'll pound you!" said Marty.

"Oh yeah uhu I don't think Daddy's boy got any super strength like his Daddy you're wimpy like your mom.' said Anna.

"Don't talk about my mom!" said Marty.

Anna sighed.

"I'd better not get stuck here my whole life with a pink wimpy hedgehog screaming all the time." said Anna. "It's so hard to find anyone interesting around here."

"You know I'm right here and I am NOT wimpy my IQ's almost as high up as the fox who built remarkable things." said Marty in a 'in your face.' Way. "And at least I'm no sadistic fox with more power then she can handle."

"I can't help it if I naturally find pain amusing." said Anna.

"You're disturbing." said Marty.

Marty's train of thought turned.

"We won't last long in here with no food or water…" said Marty speaking his thoughts out loud.

"Well you won't, I haven't eaten in years I guess it's cause I'm not totally all 'fox'" said Anna.

"I don't even know how you got here anyway." said Marty.

"Well my Mom came out of nowhere from the fake chaos emerald, the Meterex or what's-their-names were planning on making an army using the fake chaos emeralds they would have copied any dna they saw then trained the new plant people or whatever to take over the planet, then my mom was half fox instead, pretty dark but I like it." said Anna.

"That's more creepy then I imagined, so your mom would have been an evil clone for those crazy people who tried taking over the universe?" said Marty.

"Yeah, now she's just a lowlife helping you 'rebels' or whatever you're called." said Anna.

"Hey we wouldn't have had to rebel against anything if you hadn't been helping Blake." said Marty.

"And being a pink Sonic fanatic is better?" said Anna.

"HEY! Sonic's awesome! He's faster then the speed of sound! How many people can do that?" said Marty.

"Shadow can." said Anna smiling.

"Yeah but he's not a hero." said Marty. "Not like Sonic."

"Oooooo a fan boy." said Anna.

"I'm not a fan boy!" said Marty.

"Oh yeah? You're wearing Sonic wristbands for peet's sake." said Anna.

"They happen to go with my outfit." said Marty. "Anyway I'm not sticking around with YOU all my life so I'm going to explore, see ya never!"

With that Marty stormed off looking for the end of the blackness.

There was a small amount of light where he and Anna had been standing but he couldn't figure out, he was hoping it wasn't his getting stuck in a time fluke but he was getting more and more uneasy since he couldn't feel any corners to the room, he started suspecting he was right.

"Look what a mess you got is into," said Anna. "I despise kids anyway always thinking they can prove their worth."

"Hey you're as old as I am!" said Marty.

"Heh not the same mental age." said Anna. "Anyway I'm going to use chaos control anyway."

"You and I both know you have not been able to do that, be my guest though not like I care if you live or die." said Marty.

"CHAOS!" Anna screamed holding her fists crossing each other.

Nothing happened, however the light lit up the entire place.

But it was just a room no door nothing just emptiness.

"Looks like I was right, we were stuck in a time-rift or something like that it must have stranded us in an area that looks familiar to us." said Anna.

"You mean the room you tried killing me in." said Marty.

"Yeah good times." Anna said with a laugh.

Marty gave her an angry expression then sat down.

"Guess I completed my mission at least." said Marty.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “Strength and Telepathy”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Five "Strength and Telepathy"

Tim rubbed his eyes again hoping it was a dream he'd strayed into.

But nope Leo stood there.

"I was taken back here to complete my mission and if I have to use plan B I will use plan B." thought Leo not able to help thinking in front of Tim.

"I'm not going to do this to my friends again, I feel enough guilt from the last time." said Tim.

"Guilt is something you can ignore, now you'll do as we say or you're going to have a lot more problems, thanks to testing these abilities on you we are able to harness abilities in the future, that is if you idiots haven't changed it." said Leo. "Think about it and I will see you later."

Leo left Tim alone in the room, Tim went outside to explain but Mint had been waiting there the whole time.

She was tapping her foot as if somewhat annoyed.

"Oh don't give me the look." said Tim.

"Tim why are you always like that, you need an attitude adjustment." said Mint.

"What are you my mom now?" said Tim.

"No I'm your friend and I don't like to see you acting like this, you and me are going to talk, right now." said Mint.

Mint grabbed Tim by the arm moving fast paced.

Tim was thinking about struggling and overpowering her but oddly enough she seemed to be ten times stronger then usual so he just rolled his eyes and put up with it.

Mint climbed up the hill still dragging Tim along till she got at a nice spot overlooking her house.

"Ok, sit." Mint said persistently.

Tim sat down and she sat down next to him.

"Sorry to be so direct but I've been worried about you." said Mint.

"Why would you care about me? Come to think of it why aren't you depressed your brother was shot down?" said Tim.

"Why would I be depressed? He's in heaven silly," said Mint. "Besides you're the one who's been depressed and I for one don't like it."

"I can't help it ok, for one my bro just up and left with Vicky having some elaborate thing to do leaving me there stunned with the stinking burning of our house." said Tim.

"Gizmo and me were there, you have to understand those two ALWAYS have to be doing something." said Mint.

Tim's ear twitched it always did when he overheard a thought.

"Besides you have me and Gizmo, we're not as useless as the others think we are." He heard Mint think.

"That reminds me the others don't think we're useful." said Tim.

"Well that's a whole other subject, just cause we can't lift huge boulders create fire from our fingertips or run at the speed of sound doesn't mean we're not helpful." said Mint.

"Funny I got the feeling you were thinking different," said Tim.

"I was, I think we're useful no matter what the others might think." said Mint. "So shape up ok, we're all fine in our own ways we don't need an ability to be a hero you know."

Tim felt better now, Mint had this sweet way about her where it made you want to believe every word she said, Tim scratched his head and nodded.

"Yeah guess you're right, I'm just being a drama king," said Tim with a half smile.

Mint jumped up happily raising her arms then grabbing him.

She hugged him and he was lifted off his feet suddenly, when she opened her eyes she noticed she'd picked him up as if he were as light as tissue paper.

"Oh my gosh I'm getting that super strength again." Tim heard her think.

She put him down gently.

"You have super strength?" Tm exclaimed.

"I…uhhhhhh." Mint rubbed the back of her head. "Not exactly."

Tim and Mint were very sibling like, Tim looked at her with the look like a brother would if he found out his little sister was reading at a collage level.

"Well when I'm thinking really hard on something I can lift things, one time Gizmo couldn't move and I helped him up when I pushed myself, I guess I was thinking on it." said Mint. "I'm happy to see my friend smiling, you're like another brother to me aheheh."

"But I didn't hear her thinking? Maybe I wasn't paying attention," thought Tim.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “Commander and Tai”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Six "Commander and Tai."

Flame and Tai were standing as if silent after something had happened.

Flame rubbed his face.

"Commander Flame?" Tai spoke out.

"Where'd Angie go?" said Flame.

"She used chaos control." said Tai drawing his swords looking over his bluish blades.

"How do you know so much about the chaos emeralds?" Flame asked with a baffled expression on his face.

"I used to be a general, taking the chaos emeralds would have been my last mission it's was my responsibility to know of them." said Tai.

"How come you hang around me then?" asked Flame.

"My honor commander is more important to me then anything, if that means helping you to preserve it I shall." said Tai.

"But, Angie said that's the 'only' reason you hang around me, I thought it was because you were my friend." said Flame.

Tai looked back at him then back at his swords.

"I respect you commander, but truly I wish for order on this planet." said Tai.

Flame sat down snapping his fingers as he played with the flames that came from his fingertips.

"Don't you think this place would be happier without an empire trying to rule over it, I don't see what the big deal with having a king is anyway." said Flame.

"Well in all respect honor is everything, power is everything." said Tai.

"You're not trying to cross me are you?" said Flame.

"No, you asked for my opinion." said Tai.

"Yeah yeah I know your honor." said Flame laying his head back on the grass looking up at the sky. "But what's honor mean when there's nobody to honor you for it."

Tai irritated looked the other way.

"You have no idea what you're saying." mumbled Tai.

Flame sat up hearing what he'd said.

"I know a lot more then you think I do Tai." said Flame. "If you've been put through half of what I've been through you'd understand, always running hardly fighting forced to hide I hate that so much." said Flame.

Tai darted his eyes.

"Running, actually I remember that." said Tai. "Back before you were my commander…"

"Yeah I blocked you if you remember, and had to protect my friends."

"I don't understand your need for friendship." said Tai.

"Friendship is all we have Tai, all our family members except my brother were all lost in the fire." said Flame.

"Fire?" Tai asked.

"Long story." said Flame.

"I think we're very different commander, I suppose it's because of our different motives." said Tai.

"What are your motives?" asked Flame.

"My whole life I have wanted to keep position of my honor, even if it meant fighting my former commander or dueling with my current one I will not leave my honor on the table." said Tai.

"Tai you're making me to want to trust you less and less I thought you've stopped all that and are on our side, I stood up to Angie believing that." said Flame.

"No offence commander but I did not ask you to stand up for me, I can take care of myself I'm fully capable even if our ages are sort of close, I was a general you know you have no IDEA how huge that is." said Tai.

"I know you're capable of handling yourself Tai, but if you don't want to be my friend why are you bothering with Me." said Flame standing up.

Tai put his swords down next to him.

"I made a promise to you and I will keep It." said Tai.

"But I don't want it if you're just pretending." said Flame.

"I will teach you the way of the sword commander, I already told you that I respect you." said Tai.

"What if I don't want you to? What if I've had it with your debt." said Flame with his deeper teenage sounding voice.

Flame's fur tinted red when he was mad.

Tai rubbed his face with his hand as if in a dilemma.

"Listen commander, I didn't say it's the sole reason." said Tai calmly. "I feel you are a good leader and teaching you how to fight will be important if an enemy comes, you can't rely on your pure talent forever your power is getting harder and harder to control."

Flame cooled down.

"I guess I'll continue to trust you, but you're making it difficult Tai." said Flame firmly.

Nobody was around but the two, there were a few people speaking about a mile away.

Finally some activity from the residence of Blake's planet although they seemed way more happy now that Blake was taken out of power.

A gray fox quite a few hedgehogs and a few other people were talking with each other the area was hopeful again but there was always this shadow of doubt whenever there was news of Blake.

And nobody had any idea of what Eggman was planning.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7 “Damaged Machine”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Seven "Damaged Machine"

Tim went back inside his house after finally making Mint believe he was fine, but he actually wasn't fine.

He'd been hearing her thoughts all day and he was just lucky she was the nice type of person because with his new ability he could hear things that could ruin friendships.

Tim lay down putting his feet up happy to have it quiet enough to hear his own thoughts.

A restless day and he sat down on the newer bed in his new house.

Gizmo was quite a craftsmen when Gizmo's city was destroyed he was the one making the shelters and with as much time as he needed Tim's small house was built up quite nicely.

But there were only a few things in his house since the old one burned down.

"Great, I can't even read a comic book they were all destroyed." Tim mumbled. "Oh well nice to relax."

Gizmo and Mint were talking; Gizmo's shack was a little while away but pretty much everyday he'd check up on Mint and Tim.

Tim had no idea where Flame went all he could do was wait, while Mint waited for Vicky but they'd been used to being separated.

"Bye Mint see you tomorrow." said Gizmo waving as he left.

Mint waved back then shut her door.

Her arms moved up as she stretched then she sat at her table thinking.

"I wonder how it is I can lift so much, I'm really small and I didn't work out much, is there a way to just be naturally strong?" she thought.

A few quiet moments passed then she stood up looking at her large wooden table.

She put her hands under the table and tried lifting it.

"Grrr." She groaned as if having trouble.

But the table went up fast, she could see it lifted over her head then she put it down.

She was quiet again then tried lifting something way heavy, she grabbed her queen size bed and found she could hold it up with one hand.

"Amazing…" she said.

She went outside to get some air then she looked over at a tree nearby.

"Hmmmmm." She said walking up to it.

The tree was already knocked over, Gizmo was going to use it for lumber but he finished Tim's house without needing it.

"Here goes…" she said putting her hands underneath the log.

With a jolt the log lifted up but she could only lift half way, but he was about two quarters as strong as Rex…she rubbed her face with her hands.

"I don't understand how this is possible." She thought.

After a few seconds she smiled.

"This is a good thing though! Maybe I have strength because of all the stuff I had to carry when I was young, or maybe it's just I have strong bones or something." thought Mint. "Either way I think at least this is a good thing."

"Mint…" said a voice.

Mint turned her head after hearing it, the sight made her want to cover her eyes.

"Gizmo what's wrong!" she said running too him.

Gizmo's arm was damaged and electricity was making sparks fly everywhere, Gizmo himself was harmed a large amount but if seemed his left side took the most damage.

She held him up letting him lean on her.

"Who did this to you?!" she said. "How did this happen?"

"Somebody crashed my system again…I spent three months getting that system impossible to hack it just doesn't make sense I even changed my password." said Gizmo. "Then I was attacked."

"Who?" she said.

"I don't know." He said in a weak voice.

Mint frowned looking almost angry, which was abnormal for her.

"Listen I'm very optimistic but not this time." said Mint.

"Mint you're not thinking of taking this guy on are you?" Gizmo struggled to say.

Mint's fists closed.

"Where were you attacked?" said Mint.

"But-" said Gizmo.

"TELL ME." Mint said in a firm voice.

Gizmo pointed a direction behind him.

Mint lowered Gizmo to the ground.

"You get Tim to help you, I'll be right back." said Mint with a snort as she took off.

"I wouldn't wanna be that guy right now." thought Gizmo.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8 “Mint”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Eight "Mint"

Leo stood waiting for the one he foresaw coming, Leo had know exactly what would happen he appeared to be doing another mission.

"3…2…1." thought Leo.

"HEY! WERE YOU THE ONE WHO HURT GIZMO?!" Mint screamed as she stormed up to him.

Mint moved her bangs out of her angry eyes.

"Hey." said Leo. "Yeah I did."

"Why?!" said Mint.

"So you and I could have a little chat." said Leo.

Mint blinked realizing something.

"You're the one who hacked Gizmo before…" said Mint.

"Correct." said Leo.

Mint slugged him.

"Ah!" Leo groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Now explain yourself!" said Mint.

Mint stomped impatiently.

"Listen here I won't give you the benefit of the doubt this time." said Mint.

Leo sighed.

"Ok I'll give, almost all of you people mess up the future." said Leo.

"Are you one of those crazy guys trying to destroy the past for the future?" said Mint.

"Yeah but I wouldn't exactly put it like that." said Leo rubbing his face. "This guy will go crazy on a rampage if you don't leave him alone, I'll make it happen if you don't listen."

"You think you can just come over here and threaten me? That's not polite at all." said Mint.

"Polite?" he looked at her with a strange look.

"Yes polite, it's not polite and I'm ALREADY angry." said Mint.

"I'll make you a deal like I did with your little blue fox friend, you do what I say and I won't destroy your robot friend with his own system." said Leo leaving.

"I'm not finished with you!" said Mint.

"Yeah you are!" he shouted running out of sight.

Mint followed him running as fast as she could huffing and puffing and she slipped a lot on the terrain.

"Grrrrr." Mint growled in an annoyed way, she sighed then decided to help Gizmo out.

The wind blew on her face as her tail was moved up and down then sunk down along with her ears.

"Things are getting harder and harder." thought Mint.

Mint's voice seemed to eco as she spoke, her pail blue eyes were calmed as she realized she did all she could do and that he was long gone even when she tried running for him he could have gone any direction.

She yawned as the wind went slower; walking slowly she headed for her house.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9 “Memory Over Speed”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Nine "Memory Over Speed"

"Blast it! I can't stand all these delays." Eggman said while updating his robots.

Eggman had made about thirty ML's so far, but he planned on a LOT more but it was taking longer to build them then he thought it would.

With a screwdriver in hand he worked and worked till his eyes were bloodshot.

Shadow stood outside thinking over the parts in his memory he could still make out, he kept remembering the name Maria and the only explanation was the one Eggman gave him.

He sat there quietly tapping his fingers patently waiting for Eggman to finish his plan, Shadow wasn't very concerned about Eggman's quest for world conquest he was more there in hope Eggman would find a way to get his memory back but Eggman already pretty much explained he couldn't help him.

"Doctor?" Shadow said raising an eyebrow as he saw Eggman approach.

Eggman smiled.

"Shadow I do think I found a way to get your memory back." said Eggman.

"Good." Shadow said with a relieved expression.

"But it's risky you see." said Eggman.

Outside had a few chunks of metal sticking out of the ground, one of them being the spot Shadow was sitting before he walked up to Eggman.

Eggman was on the ground next to his base of operations, a few ML's could be seen in the background but they were still unfinished.

"Risky?" asked Shadow looking up at Eggman wondering about his motives toward him.

"Well normally you would need to remember on your own, I was able to make an invention to do that for you; you may get your full memory back with no gaps." said Eggman. "But in doing so you would need emeralds and even if we did get them for a power source my invention has not been tested and I can't test it except on a subject with memory loss."

"So you're saying it could kill me?" said Shadow.

"That's a dark way of putting it yes and if you're lucky enough to survive it could fracture the area that controls your abilities since my machine is not yet perfect, your chaos control and other such things." said Eggman. "I can't develop the machine to ONLY get your memory because your mind is so much more advanced, my grandfather was a very smart genius but he didn't plan for memory loss."

Shadow looked down consumed in thought.

"Wouldn't I just be a normal hedgehog?" asked Shadow.

"Yes, your speed would go with it also if I don't succeed in getting this to work." said Eggman. "Would you rather live with a fractured memory or live with no abilities? You could even find it hard to walk."

Shadow rubbed his face.

"If you failed would I be able to get my speed back?" asked Shadow in a concerned tone.

"No, not even I would be able to do that for you." said Eggman also sounding concerned oddly enough.

"Maybe it's a good thing if he doesn't try taking me up on my end of the deal anyway, if I do succeed he will remember everything and will have a small allied friendship with Sonic." thought Eggman stroking his chin.

Shadow took a breath as if making up his mind.

"I'd rather have my memory back, tell me what to do to get It." said Shadow.

Eggman frowned then sighed.

"All right Shadow I do always keep my end of the deal; well except with my enemies anyway." said Eggman.

Shadow smirked.

"Do you know where the emeralds are?" asked Shadow.

"Well I could hook up my radar to pick up the type of energy chaos emeralds give off, thank me later." said Eggman going back inside. "In the meantime so out searching for them, I'll call you when I'm done."

Before Eggman went into his ship that was still sticking in the ground from the day Blake and his men started a war, he was interrupted by Bokkun.

"Eggman I don't think they fell for it, your plan to tell them we captured one of their guys didn't work after I followed them." said Bokkun.

"Oh well I have a plan B." said Eggman continuing inside.

"Huh?" Bukkun said in confusion.

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10 “Optimistic and Sadistic”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Ten "Optimistic and Sadistic"

The chaos emeralds were shattered in many areas, strangely enough they seemed to be in different spots the usual.

The ones Sonic had known of were either stolen or lost, Tails didn't get enough time to go back to his house since Anna took him back.

Mint stood standing in the distance overlooking Tails' house till she realized something was really wrong, the house's door was broken.

She'd been heading home but must have lost track of her direction.

There was wreckage to be seen inside as rushed in stepping over the broken door.

"Trixie?" she said.

She searched the house franticly; her eye wandered to the glass box in Trixie's room.

It was broken into but there was a small piece inside it lying against the glass box's bottom.

She reached her hand inside to pick up the glowing piece of whatever it was.

"A chaos emerald." She realized. "It's a piece of a chaos emerald…"

She noticed the other box was broken into as well.

She put a hand to her mouth.

"Tails' chaos emeralds are gone." She said looking around the room.

The bed was torn in half as well as all of Tails' plans taken, every bit of valuable things were in place except the chaos emeralds and Tails' schismatic.

Mint rushed out the door trampling over the broken furniture.

She was about to look for Sonic when she tripped over the stepping stones in front of Tails' house but as she was about to get back up again she found herself looking straight into a pair of footprints.

"These are new footprints." she said with a spark of enthusiasm.

She started hot on the thief's trail, still ticked at her encounter with Leo but figuring this theft was more important at the moment.

A long way and after a long time of trying to find the trail again after she'd lost track she found herself upon the theft speaking.

There were gaps in the person's speech but she could make it out.

"I can't believe it." she heard.

Her angry blue eyes searching for the one speaking but she couldn't see anybody.

This quietness overcame her still she got a hold of herself, but she knew she heard something it couldn't have been her mind playing tricks on her.

In a few seconds she was taken by surprise by being confronted.

Blake the hedgehog was starring her down with his deep dark red eyes.

Mint quivered then realized what he did.

"You stole the chaos emeralds." said Mint timidly.

Blake stood there breathing loudly.

"Yes." He said with a scowl. "And they're shattered, I searched for them for nothing."

"Don't you get tired of constantly fighting people for no reason?" said Mint.

Blake raised an eyebrow with a 'What the heck are you talking about?' expression.

"I was told about your odd relationship with Spike, why not repair it and stop being mean to people?" she said sincerely.

Blake just grinned.

"Cause I don't want to, HA." He said with a smirk. "You honestly think I want to waste my time 'bonding' with him, as soon as I figure out a way to get my empire back nobody will even remember I have a son." He said.

Mint was outraged.

"Well if you ask me you guys BOTH have issues." she said turning her nose up at him.

Blake rolled his eyes then stomped his foot.

"The chaos emeralds are shattered for some reason or another, I must figure out why that is so." He thought. "Why would she want to track me down for them…unless she knows a way of restoring them!"

"You know back before my son got here little kids like you wouldn't even dare to TALK to me without permission." He said with a glare. "I'm not afraid to put a weld in your hand like I did your little friend."

"WHAT?! Are YOU the one that did that to Trixie?" she said with her fur almost sticking out in surprise.

"Course, the dear was being unreasonable." said Blake now stepping closer to Mint.

"Don't come any closer." She said moving her hands in a demanding way.

"She knows something." Blake thought.

Blake kept walking towards her looking amused.

"I don't need chaos emeralds to be powerful I'm already powerful, but my son seeks them and if I get them then he'll be forced to come to Me." thought Blake.

Mint started walking backwards as Blake came closer she stared backing up faster till eventually she started running.

"You leave me alone!" she said looking back at the hedgehog that was picking up speed fast.

Blake grinned.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11 “Shadow’s Mission”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Eleven "Shadow's Mission"

Shadow the hedgehog ran through passing by everywhere in search of the chaos emeralds…in the meantime considering his dilemma.

He wanted his memory back more then ever but without his speed and attacks he could no longer be the ultimate life form…but at the moment filling in the gaps in his memory was all he cared about, he was sick of seeing a face from the past and having to take Eggman's word for it he wanted all the memories and all the explanations to his past.

Even after Eggman having told him most of what happened, he couldn't rightly understand it, and even if the emeralds were shattered he was determined to get a hold of them.

"Maria…whoever you are…I will remember you, I will find those emeralds." He said quietly to himself.

What grass there was in Shadow's path was burned by his increasing momentum; a red streak lit up behind him and he seemed to be lighting a fire under his feet and the glowing era of pure energy and power could be seen from a far distance as the sky seemed to be a now tinted red.

Shadow's eyes lit up in surprise as he realized he nearly crashed straight into somebody, as he turned there was a few small sparks then he walked slowly to the confidently standing blue hedgehog.

"Well long time no see." said Sonic as he was leaned against a tree with one of his arms.

Shadow said nothing just giving Sonic a glare.

Sonic crossed his arms still wearing his cocky-like smile.

"What's up?" he said.

Shadow still didn't reply.

"Ah, not too chatty huh? Well I heard you and the Doc are working together, you know that guy's bad news right." He said ending his sentence with a rhetorical question.

Shadow backed up as if to continue with what he was doing then pushed forward making a tight left as he went faster then a racecar.

As he turned his head back after noticing the blue streak he looked to his side; Sonic was running alongside him.

"Will you just leave." Shadow said almost threateningly.

"Hey you can't blame a guy for being curious." said Sonic. "Besides I overheard you a little, off to find your memory huh?"

Shadow attempted loosing Sonic by picking up more and more speed but Sonic was making a game of it dodging the obstacles in his way pursuing Shadow.

"Shadow I heard you saying you're looking for the emeralds and I thought I'd update you incase the Egg-head didn't." said Sonic thrillingly dodging each tree or rock in his way. "All the emeralds are shattered."

"I'm aware of this." Shadow said annoyed with Sonic's presence. "Now go mind your own business."

"Suit yourself, but I wouldn't get your hopes up on the emeralds helping with your memory problem." Sonic said changing his direction. "See ya!"

When Sonic left Shadow was still on his mission, but he seemed to be getting nowhere fast there wasn't any way of knowing they were around and frankly it was like finding a needle in a hey stack.

A vision sparked in Shadow's mind and made him stop in the middle of his run.

After shaking the thought away he saw something…a girl being chased by somebody then he realized he'd seen them both before, as they came closer he realized where he'd seen them before.

It Was Blake and Mint, poor Mint was timidly running away from this dethroned cruel but fast hedgehog.

Shadow had seen Mint only a little but he'd remembered Blake from the cliff; Shadow was wrongly fought all because of Blake pestering Spike into it and since Shadow had a very long fight before, he'd been scarred on the hand from the fight Spike save him.

Blake ran quickly following close behind Mint who was screaming at him to leave her alone; but Blake was convinced she knew something and as Trixie found out before when Blake wants information he'll use force to get it.

Shadow would have only taken the time to give Blake a glare since he knew he had a job to do, but when he realized Blake carrying the pieces of the chaos emerald he had no problem interrupting them.

He needed perfect timing; he was preparing to strike at Blake when the opportunity arose.

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12 “Sword Fight”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Twelve "Sword Fight"

Flame and Tai had begun their walk home; Flame was in the lead with Tai obediently following behind him.

Flame started snapping his fingers practicing a little bit with his ability.

You could see even with the way Tai walked that he used to be a general, his arms didn't swing and he walked in perfect melody being used to leading many people behind him, but now he was the one following behind.

He still hade this anger inside remembering how Blake treated him when his honor was at stake he thought Blake was not trustworthy but felt guilt nonetheless.

"Say Tai, what was it you really did for fun?" Flame asked while continuing to walk. "You know before you switched sides."

Tai felt confused by the question, rubbing his shoulder as he stepped.

"I guess having a duty didn't really give me the need for fun." said Tai. "I enjoyed fighting but…being the one I did fight I'd think you'd prefer my keeping quiet about it."

"Well having the brother I have I don't really mind anymore, I mean now that I know I can trust you anyway." said Flame still flaring up his fingertips. "You can be serious with me Tai, I know you realize what you were doing was wrong, and I'm the type of guy who understands people I'm a good judge of character."

"Well…all right then I enjoyed being the one in charge I guess." said Tai. "I was recruited while my former commander was tearing down a village, after that I was loyal to an extent."

"And that's why you care about honor right?" Flame said.

"Yes I suppose…" Tai said feeling a little awkward.

"I'm kinda board, wanna fight or something?" Flame said really only suggesting this because Tai didn't seem to enjoy himself except when sword fighting.

Tai seemed enthused at the idea.

"If you want Commander." He said tossing one of his swords to Flame.

Flame caught it handle first as it was tossed.

"Look, can you please just call me Flame huh?" said Flame.

"I'll tell you what commander, if you win I'll call you just Flame." Tai said already holding his other sword in his hand.

Tai eagerly drew his blade a few times close to Flame twice Flame blocked both times once to the right the other he ducked.

Flame gave a competitive smile flipping his sword in the air, rolling up alongside Tai then catching it.

"I can see you've learned to be more agile, good." Tai said meeting Flame's blade.

Tai was being more offensive this time constantly striking but as so Flame wouldn't get too badly hurt if he couldn't dodge.

Tai seemed to be aiming for Flame's sword more then anything else.

There was a clash of metal constantly as Flame drew up and side-to-side trying to put Tai off guard.

Flame was laughing competitively, Tai was too surprisingly.

They would have continued their fight if they hadn't heard a piercing scream from about three miles away.

"Did you just hear that?" Flame said.

"Yes." Tai said looking alert taking back his second sword. "What are your orders?"

Flame turned his head as if confused by the question.

"I keep telling you I'm not in charge of you but all the same lets check it out." said Flame.

End chapter


	13. Chapter 13 “One Piece Left”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Thirteen "One Piece Left"

Mint was the one who had screamed as Shadow mercilessly struck at Blake nearly breaking his jaw.

Blake gritted his teeth in pain.

"What do you think you are doing!" said Blake realizing he now didn't hold the pieces of the emerald.

Shadow seemed to completely ignore Blake.

"There's one piece missing." said Shadow

He noticed Mint naturally looking at her hand at the piece she still had and her lip quivered as she saw Shadow had understood why she looked down.

Blake stood up growing and scowling still having an acing jaw, Shadow's punch felt like a truck hitting him.

He felt something running down his cheek, he rubbed it off now angrier then ever.

Mint tried stepping back but saw Shadow slowly approaching her.

"I can't give it to him, he's a bad guy." Mint thought. "Trixie's always said to never let the bad guys get the emeralds."

But at the same time was thinking. "Oh no what's he going to do, if he did that to Blake what could he do to me!"

Blake wasn't making any action scanning his situation but he realized that BOTH of them were fine to be harmed.

Blake pulled out a rusted gold blade raising it up in an attempt to threaten Shadow.

Shadow took no notice which irritated Blake a lot more and Blake decided to stop putting off the fight he knew was coming but thought he might try manipulating first.

"So you're the one who gave my boy Spike a scar huh?" said Blake seemingly shaking off the anger completely now looking confident.

This was one of Blake's traits; appearing on your side and at the same time not.

His expression was angry but smiling as if having done something horrible to somebody.

"I understand you got a scar too." said Blake.

"You're wasting your time." said Shadow finally showing he knew he was present.

Blake looked outraged.

"The scar on my hand means nothing to me, I am still the ultimate life form." said Shadow continuing looking back but Mint had used this time to get far ahead of him.

Mint was breathing rapidly terrified from the two powerful hedgehogs, but she would not let them take the emerald even if it meant throwing it off a cliff she told herself.

Shadow decided to finish Blake off and catch up to Mint with his incredible ability to run at a fast pace.

"Chaos control!" he shouted.

Blake covered his eyes from the light and Shadow appeared behind him taking a striking punch to Blake's backside.

Blake's cape was slightly more tattered then before and he nearly broke his back as well as him having a pain-giving jaw at the moment.

"Now I see why my son was so annoyed with you!" said Blake. "You may have permanent chaos control but I bet your memory isn't as good as mine!"

Shadow delaying his strike stood with a shocked and almost seemingly afraid expression, like he's strayed into a dream.

"That's right, you don't think I would let your Doctor take my base without spying a little, I know all about you." said Blake.

Shadow shook himself striking Blake again; Blake's sword finally came into action making a red mark across Shadow's hand showing the scar across it.

"You know what? After fighting you I'm proud of my son!" said Blake taking a punch but being stopped by Shadow's fist.

The two hedgehogs were pushing each other's weight against each other.

Shadow looked with determination while Blake looked with confidence.

"I hate the stain, but I'm glad to know not all his enemies were pathetic and easy." said Blake.

The chaos shards were being clenched in Shadow's hand as he pushed against Blake.

Shadow smirked amused.

"Chaos control." He said in a quiet voice.

"WHAT!" Blake exclaimed.

Oddly even with a piece missing Shadow's emerald was fine for him to use.

The two vanished but you could barely see Blake being stuck in the chest before the light took over.

End chapter


	14. Chapter 14 “The Deal”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Fourteen "The Deal"

Mint was panting quicker then a dog caught out in the rain, she stopped when she noticed Shadow wasn't following her.

"I need to hide this emerald piece while I can." thought Mint.

Mint was in a small forest it wasn't completely full of trees but there was a small valley a little ways away.

The trees all looked the same.

Mint looked this and that way trying to figure out a good hiding spot, she heard a noise and scooped a hole in the ground out with her hand then placed the piece there.

The shard was about as large as forty quarters stacked up, like a piece of glass.

Mint marked the spot with an X made across with her fingers then she wiped the dirt off of her gloves so Shadow couldn't figure it out.

She started running a distance away from the certain spot but she soon saw the red streak behind her following close.

With a jolt to the side of her head she felt her hand being grabbed then her fist forced open.

"Where's the missing piece." Shadow said calmly not caring about anything else.

"I don't have it." She said.

"Where did you put it?" said Shadow.

"What did you do to Blake?" She said.

"Where is the emerald?" Shadow repeated in a sharper tone.

A few seconds of complete dilemma stirred in Mint, what could she do now? Shadow never stops until he finishes what he starts and scary thoughts entered her mind.

If she took down Blake that quickly…it could only be a dead second before the same happened to her.

She closed her eyes expecting a shot from behind like he did Blake and ducked as low as she'd ever done in her life.

With luck Shadow actually missed this time around.

She looked up scared to death but thought now that his arm was reached over her for the second he was confused on her duck she could take advantage.

She grabbed his strong hand and felt…an edge on him, as he did not expect this from her.

She was lying on the ground back to the floor and since she'd grabbed his hand she gave him a swift kick and reelected his arm.

Shadow banged his back to the side of a tree rubbing his head.

"Did I do that…?" thought Mint as she realized the far distance of her kick to Shadow. "I guess I have strength in more then just my arms…"

Shadow's eyes seemed surprised but very irritated he had underestimated her.

The powerful hedgehog now seemed to be glowing red…this only meant he was about to use chaos blast and Mint understood this; she knew he was about to do something horrible.

"ALRIGHT!" Mint shouted.

Shadow halted for a second waiting for her to continue.

"…I buried the piece of the emerald." said Mint. "If you kill me you won't be able to find it."

You could see a glimpse of Shadow's annoyed expression as he turned his back scanning the area for a place that could have been dug up but soon realized he would need her alive.

"Where?" Shadow said simply.

"If I give you this is you to PROMISE and SWEAR never to lay a hand on any one of my friends EVER." said Mint.

Shadow seemed to be turning red again.

"That's not going to work, I've risked my life to help my friends before and like I said you'll never find it if you get rid of Me." said Mint.

Mint was always good at figuring out the enemy, if it were Blake he would have just tortured for the information but even Shadow was not this heartless; he really only wanted his memory back and if he could avoid it he'd try not taking out people needlessly.

But this promise was not one Shadow could make.

"I will not harm YOU unless YOU are doing something foolish to stand in my way." said Shadow.

Mint realized this was the most generosity she could get from Shadow so she reach her hand out pointing a ways away.

"Take two turns left and you'll see an X." she said feeling like she's betrayed her friends in speaking.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 15 “Loyalties”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Fifteen "Loyalties"

There was a large hole in the ground…it was as if the piece of ground had been blown up, all the land beside it looked tinted by it.

Flame and Tai ran closer confused on the direction they heard the noise come from; a few more feet and they would be looking down at the hole, they saw it from where they were standing amazed by it.

A few trees were on fire but there wasn't grass or anything to catch on, and the trees were too far apart.

Tai dropped his swords gasping as if he'd just seen a ghost.

A hand was visible in the hole almost dug in it.

The hand was clenched but you couldn't see anything else; it was too deep a hole.

Blake the hedgehog lay pressed into the ground, his emerald shards gone and his cape covering everything but his hand.

Tai looked almost as if he'd just lost a father…this was his former commander.

The hole was about twenty feet deep, he about leapt into it but Flame stayed him.

"Tai you could get hurt! This is a deep hole." said Flame.

"I've jumped a building before Commander Flame." said Tai pushing his hand off of him.

Blake's cape was tattered and harmed and his hand had been scratched and bruised and scraped.

Shadow had used chaos blast on him and a more fatal one at that.

Tai landed on the bottom of the hole hurting his leg against a rock but this didn't stop him.

He fell to his knees closing his eyes.

Flame felt terrible now that he could see better, he looked hard at the hole and could make out what Tai was doing.

Tai's relationship with his former commander was sketchy but being loyal from the start and having Blake go to him every time he would strike built up a respect and a loyalty.

Tai opened his eyes but they were sunk down still, he put his hand on the other side of his commander turning him over slowly and gently.

"Blake…" he said.

Blake had one arm stretched out and the other lay on his chest unclenched.

His eyes were angry but somehow calm and closed.

His golden shoulder pads had become another thing to harm him as his elbows were damaged on the back but helped him as on the front side they were fine.

There was blood across his jaw and his chest's white fur was a faded red.

His mouth was not opened but shut with his teeth showing.

Tai looked up seeing Flame…as the pictures in his head began spinning and it seemed his life flashed before his eyes so suddenly.

He saw his life with Blake and how he was looked up to, the time where he'd set the house on fire and being saved by Flame, fighting Flame, fighting Blake, helping Flame, training Flame, then seeing his old master like this.

"Tai….are you alright down there?" Flame said sounding sympathetic.

Words echoed in his head. "Honor…" he thought then hearing Flame's voice say the next sentence. "What good is honor when there's nobody to honor you for it…"

Tai snarled and was breathing fast paced and loudly.

Flame looked so innocently at his friend but the returning look from Tai was a hateful one.

Tai looked back down pulling his old commander out of the dirt, seeing his mouth go shut and his eyes and fist stop their angry ways about them.

He put his hand on his chest sadly; Tai's glove now tinted red from Blake's jaw.

End chapter


	16. Chapter 16 “The Debt”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Sixteen "The Debt"

Tai's heart started pounding a mile a minute.

Flame began fearing the worse, although he had no care about whether Blake was alive or not it did mean a lot to Tai and this made him concerned.

The look Tai gave him almost frightened him, his entire conversation with Tai before didn't seem to matter anymore.

Flame saw Tai wanting out of the whole and thought of a way he could get up, he tossed his blades down handle down.

Tai caught them sadly driving them into the ground wall pulling one out and sticking one in climbing up.

When Tai had reached the top he hesitated to put his blades back on his belt, grief backfired on Flame.

"Tai is there anything I can do?" Flame said.

"No." Tai said quickly putting his swords away.

"Tai I-" started Flame.

"NO." Tai said now ignoring him.

Tai stood with his arms crossed and his distrustful eyes peering at Flame.

Flame sighed sadly.

"Should we go?" Flame asked.

"Yes commander…" said Tai.

The long walk home seemed to last forever, so silent so awkward so saddening to look at, let alone being the two being in that situation.

A few hours passed by slowly and as Flame reached the clearing where he and his friends had set up to live Flame halted…looking back at Tai.

Tai stopped in his tracks.

"Tai I know you blame me for this." said Flame. "I'm not sure how it happened but you're angry with me."

Flame had this wise sound to it; his teenage voice seemed slightly deeper.

"I can also know that you truly did have a friendship with him you'd been hiding from Me." said Flame. "And that you're mad at me from parting you from him even if he turned on you entirely."

Tai was breathing quickly again.

"Please at least speak to me about this Tai you can't keep this bottled up." said Flame feeling awful.

"You're exactly right, I do blame you, I do consider this all your fault." said Tai. "If it wasn't for you and Spike I'd be a general right now and I could have stopped this, NO amount of sword fighting shall make up for that."

Flame hung his head sighing again.

"All right Tai." said Flame. "I admit I liked having somebody to talk to I liked having a friend who shared my love of fighting."

"But I now realize that you need to make up your own mind, to fight to be good to fight to be a hero waiting on the enemy and to help the people with hope and the people with no hope." said Fame. "Or to continue trying to destroy what hope we have left of saving this sad planet…."

Flame stepped up to Tai looking eye to eye with the golden brownish hedgehog.

"Everyone on my planet was either lost or appeared here when the emeralds destroyed the planet, and STILL this planet's in worse shape then ours was." said Flame. "But I release you from your promise you don't need to repay a debt I want friends who like me for who I am not because of a debt."

Tai's eyes opened and something snapped inside him.

Now he had NOTHING; no commander and Flame was releasing him of the only honor he had left.

Tai's swords came out so fast the sound could pierce glass.

"This goes to show how good your word is." said Flame disappointed. "You told me you respected me not just because of your debt."

"I DID have respect! Before you as much as condemned my commander to death!" screeched Tai.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 17 “Return of Blake”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Seventeen "Return of Blake"

There was a loud cough as Blake felt his heart beating again and he began breathing as if he'd been drowned.

Blake covered his neck with his hand trying to cough all the pain out but he found it difficult to move.

Blood was rushing down his jaw and he screamed loudly after accidentally moving it across a rock.

Amazingly Blake had survived…When Tai turned him over he could breathe again, he was lucky, that powerful blast was strong enough to have killed him.

Although now there was no way of getting out of the deep hole when his jaw was that bad.

"That hedgehog will pay for this, after my son does." Blake said faintly holding in the pain he was feeling and replacing it with hate and anger.

Never before did Blake look so very angry.

The hedgehog villain pried his hands into the ground pulling himself up with sheer strength and determination.

He could barely stand and he let out a few yells trying to.

Blake was also tripping a lot he felt searing pain worse then any of his battle scenes his whole life through.

His golden blade was completely blasted off its handle so it could be of no use to him; the fact his cape was not destroyed was peculiar.

The only way he could make his way out of the hole would be to climb out himself.

He struggled to climb up but his hand was slipping because of the stains on it and his jaw was being raked across the ground's side.

With a growl he finally got a good grip on the side pulling himself up with his hands grabbing on to the hard parts of the ground.

He made it to the top and dragged himself along until he tried to stand again after having panted and hyperventilated the whole way up.

"The emerald shards were the only thing I could use to defeat my son and restore my thrown…" thought Blake. "But this hedgehog is too powerful an enemy to think about getting them back."

A couple of howls and Blake was too tired to walk.

"I can't keep this up with my jaw…but it's impossible for me to keep…it from…" Blake was forced on his knees.

He tore a piece of his already tattered cape and tied it around the part of his jaw and another small piece around his leg and arm but this could not hold, not in this state.

He looked down now noticing something; there was a handprint on him from somebody.

"Somebody checked if I was alive or not…?" Blake thought.

The only person that came to mind was Spike but Spike wouldn't care, then he figured Tai might have since he's the only one who didn't join the elites in hiding.

"But why would Tai care, he turned on me for his honor." thought Blake then was too tired to think anymore.

He needed to figure something out.

"Maybe if I find one of the locals I have not met I'll be able to sneak some medical care." thought Blake now running for the closest place he could think of howling as it hurt dreadfully to do so.

End chapter


	18. Chapter 18 “Looking for Home”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Eighteen "Looking for Home"

Mint felt an awful presence somehow and was regretting letting Shadow have the last piece after what he probably did to Blake.

This didn't bother her so much since Blake had done some pretty unforgivable things and probably would have wished the same for her, still she felt uncomfortable in what probably happened when she saw Shadow returning.

She decided to go back home and hope Gizmo was ok.

She made it the long way there was very quiet and she felt way too much guilt then she deserved.

"Tim? Is Gizmo ok?" she asked walking in the door.

"Yeah he's fine." said Tim lying back on his couch as if having worked for seven hours.

Sleepy and cranky would be the words Mint would use.

"Well where is he?" asked Mint.

"He's in his house of course." said Tim.

Tim flinched.

"I wish I hadn't given Shadow that emerald…" Tim heard her think.

"You ok?" Mint asked noticing Tim's alarmed expression.

Tim shook himself.

"Nothing, just check up on Gizmo." said Tim.

Mint shrugged her arms then left out the front door down the hill to Gizmo's house.

Gizmo's hose was very undecorated, looked like just four walls with upgrade ideas papered on one of the walls, otherwise very bare very boring but this was because Gizmo had better things to do then make his house all frilly like Mint did.

Gizmo was fast asleep in his bed; quite a few blankets were piled on him.

His robotic eye seemed to be on standby mode cause it was a faded gray.

Mint nudged him softy, like she'd done to her brother a long time ago.

A short moan then she could see his eye open and his robot eye turn a normal red.

"Oh hi Mint." said Gizmo.

"Sorry to bother you but I wanted to check in on you." said Mint with a cute and peppy expression.

Gizmo looked more tired then Tim did.

"I'm fine, Tim fixed Me." said Gizmo.

"Fixed you?" asked Mint.

"You know the parts that were damaged he found my screwdriver and a few metal pieces I had saved then he fixed up my wounds and well, I guess only bed rest can really help at this point." said Gizmo. "It was weird it's like he knew everything I would have done, almost as if he knew what I was thinking."

"Yeah that is weird." said Mint. "Good thing though right?"

"Yeah." said Gizmo sounding a little weak.

"Oh goodness I'm talking your ear off." said Mint.

"Well only one of them cause the other's shut down." said Gizmo laughing as he referenced his right robotic ear.

Mint giggled.

"Well night Giz." said Mint shutting the door and letting the light from the hallway out of his eyes.

Gizmo was so brotherly it was a nice relationship to have since her friends weren't always consistently visiting, but this was because of the confusing circumstances always happening to show up.

Being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be sometimes because you're forced to trust your own judgment and sometimes it gets hard.

Currently Mint was tuckered out; Shadow was a REALLY fast runner and trying to get away from him is like trying to outrun a racecar.

Vicky was at this part in time with Blue having a long discussion of what they judged to be right though never a dull moment with two people of near opposite views the sun was gone and the dark clouds from Blake's planet were starting to thicken.

"Well I suppose it's WAY time for me to get back." said Vicky.

"Oh gosh did we talk through a day and a half?" said Blue.

"We must have, the days on this planet seem shorter though…" said Vicky turning her back then jogging her way back.

Vicky and the others have pretty much studied the ways back in case of getting lost, which is why Mint found her way back so easily.

They cleverly built their house just close enough so that the lake that stretched around the planet made it easy to spot it.

Vicky rubbed her face realizing she was in need of a good shower.

"Blue, you coming?" asked Vicky.

Blue seemed distant.

"I don't understand why you're so forgiving, I don't remember the things you mention and yet you do?" asked Blue.

"I told you, a fluke in the timeline." said Vicky.

"WELL I DON'T LIKE THIS! I'm way older and yet I feel…the same." said Blue.

"Stop being a drama queen." said Vicky. "You try being the one your team used to hunt down and see how you like it."

End chapter


	19. Chapter 19 “Messing With Pinky”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Nineteen "Messing With Pinky"

Marty was stuck in this time warp unaware of how to get out of it, while Anna was using her time to try manipulating the pink hedgehog.

He tried touching the floor but it felt like he was standing on glass.

"Why haven't you tried attacking me yet?" Marty asked.

"If I'm going to be stuck in a world where time stands still I want to have at least SOMEBODY to bother, even if it is a fan-boyish pink hedgehog." said Anna.

Marty gritted his teeth trying to avoid punching the fox out.

"I swear I'm going to knock your teeth out if you continue with the insults." said Marty.

"You're right you're getting boring anyway." said Anna.

Marty stood up again; it seemed to last forever he had lost all sense of time but felt it was around seven days, for some reason he wasn't any hungrier then when he first got there almost as if no time had passed.

The quietness gave a creepy impression and when Marty touched the mirror like floor he heard an echo as if he'd broken glass.

Their watches were beyond repair so Marty couldn't fix them.

Unfortunately hope seemed scarce at the moment, but Marty had one small idea.

"Anna I hate your guts you know, but if we both want out of here we're going to need to work together." said Marty.

"fine by me Pinky, I don't like this place any more then you do." said Anna.

"the only thing I could think of is somehow using your illusion ability to get us out, since this place seems like an illusion maybe it can be beaten by another one." said Marty.

"That's stupid, my ability only shows people what I want to show them, and besides this is a time-warp the only reason we're seeing something familiar to us is because I'm guessing time picked something or whatever, all logic was messed up I guess." said Anna.

"It's worth a try, I'm believing this time-warp may be something triggered in our minds instead of being frozen for all eternity." said Marty. "so just try it already, can't be any worse then this."

Anna picked her feet up closing her fists and closing her eyes.

"close your eyes dork." Anna said.

Marty did so but felt this weird feeling, when he opened his eyes he was in the middle of his father's sector.

"oh great!" said Anna. "now you stranded us in one of your stupid dumps."

"is this all an illusion?" asked Marty.

"you asked for it and you got it, how do you expect to use this to get us out of that metal place?" said Anna.

"Well frankly I didn't expect it to do anything, I just wanted to trick you into changing our surroundings." said Marty with a grin.

"oh darn it! You're just as crafty as your father." said Anna.

"hey even if it's not real it's better then that awful metal place." said Marty.

Anna closed her eyes again and all of a sudden Rex came clear out in front of them.

"Dad!" Marty said.

"go away I hate you." He heard Rex say.

He turned his head.

"hey! Stop messing with me!" said Marty sounding annoyed.

"Hahahaha-ha! I control your vision!" said Rex.

Marty looked really annoyed.

"stop that you're making my dad look like an idiot." said Marty looking at Anna.

"I thought I was already." said Rex with a spaced out expression.

"Guess that proves I'm more mature then you are." said Marty.

With that the vision of the older Rex vanished.

"hey can't blame a girl for having a little fun." said Anna.

"could you try chaos control again?" asked Marty.

"I suppose." Anna said stretching her hand up.

"CHAOS…CONTROL!" she said with a bit of over confidence in her voice.

There was a pause…nothing had happened but slowly she began seeing her hands light up and small beams of green vibrant light lit them up like a light turning on slowly.

It was building up almost like chaos blast but it wasn't.

Anna was always very unstable when it came to her having the abilities of a chaos emerald only less then that and it seemed 'chaos control' was something entirely different for her.

"Just as I thought!" Mart exclaimed. "Anna my father once told me chaos emeralds turn your thoughts into power, since this is an area where time stands still only your thoughts can get us out of it!"

Marty stomped his foot.

"But whatever you do don't stop thinking of chaos control!" Marty screamed.

Anna grunted as Marty grabbed hold of her other hand making sure she couldn't leave him behind if she was successful.

End chapter


	20. Chapter 20 “Helping Blake”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Twenty "Helping Blake"

Blake started coughing wildly he was still in bad shape.

He came to look upon a pair of houses in the distance and ran up to them as fast as he could smashing through the door panting as he was left forced to clutch onto his leg.

This happened to be Tim's house; and it was in the middle of the night giving Tim no fair warning.

Naturally he gasped seeing him.

"What are YOU doing here!" Tim shouted.

Blake was too tired to reply.

Tim started hearing a whisper in his head that grew stronger; he held his ears as if hearing too many thoughts at the same time.

"If I die my son will win…just like I always knew he would! After getting that warning from my future self I should have ignored it!" Tim heard in his head with the sound of Blake's deep vibrant voice. "Now because proving myself to him is more important I shall die on this fox's doorstep! Curse that Spike! Why did he do this to me!"

"Ah!" he said quietly having a hard time thinking.

Tim looked down at Blake not knowing what to do that was until he heard something echo in his mind that wasn't the sound of Blake's thoughts.

Tim knew the whole reason Leo went back MUST have been to blackmail him into helping Blake…but there was nothing to be done with it, he didn't want people messing with his head any further then before.

With a frown he pulled Blake on his feet.

"Come on, I'll give you a hand." said Tim with a sigh.

Blake would have refused if not for his bad jaw.

Tim pulled him up by the shoulder then led him to his bed then sat him down there running downstairs or some water and iodine.

(Oddly enough he even HAD iodine from being stranded on Blake's planet without much anything.)

Blake was still hyperventilating too much but held in most of the pain he was feeling.

Tim grabbed Blake's arm applying water and the stinging iodine.

"What's this fox doing?" Blake thought. "Is he stupid to forget who I am? I knew I should have found Tai or something."

Tim crossed his arms as Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Listen here don't try anything funny, I'm going to leave this room but don't even THINK about leaving after I'd just helped you or I'll know." said Tim as he opened the door tossing the damp towel back to Blake.

The town was immediately applied to Blake's jaw; Blake couldn't even take this much.

But it seemed when he applied pressure from the towel he could breathe a little slower.

He sunk into the pillow ruining all of Tim's blankets with red blots from his jaw.

Tim felt nervous having what was literately an evil dictator in his household but he wasn't going to risk being messed with again.

Blake finally drifted off asleep, the former commander was tired and feeling awful and forced to seek help from who was in his eyes 'the enemy' and if not for his jaw and other scars he wouldn't have asked their help in a million years.

Tim put his feet up again still feeling extremely uneasy, he was in luck Blake showed up in the middle of the night or Mint or Gizmo might have come in.

End chapter


	21. Chapter 21 “Villain’s Objective”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-One "Villain's Objective"

Tim heard Blake's subconscious thoughts, it was clear his power had advanced; he wasn't even close to the room Blake was staying in.

"This is getting out of whack, I don't want this mind reading ability it's causing more bad then good, I could have sworn I just heard him think on a battle strategy in his sleep! The obsessive freak." said Tim.

Tim locked all the doors in the house and decided he would get a few hours sleep then stay up in case he tries something.

His pure blue tail sunk down as he'd helped Gizmo AND Blake not to mention what time of night it was.

His eyes sunk low and he fell where he was standing fast asleep, on his living room floor.

Blake batted his eyes after a few hours feeling the strength to sit up.

"Where am I?" he thought then realizing the answer to his question.

He touched his leg but felt a stinging pain after doing so.

"When I get my hands on that hedgehog." He growled.

Blake struggled to slide off the bed then he walked his way into Tim's small bathroom.

The walls of Tim's house were completely bare wood with no paint from being built a short while ago, and some things were unfinished, but Blake was able to find a sink a towel and a mirror.

He took a good look at his jaw and it seemed better, he removed the sling he'd made out of a piece of his cape.

His cape was not on him but next to the bed.

Blake took his shoulder pads off along with the metal bands of armor and the golden rings and set them next to the sink.

He began to wash up his fur was a little tinted red and still scarred, Shadow had done a number on him.

About thirty slow minutes and Blake had no more tinted red blots on him; he hesitated when seeing the red handprint.

"This had to have been Tai's handprint, it's a sign of respect to lay a hand on the fallen commander, his village strongly believed in honor." thought Blake.

Blake took a deep breath.

"Well at least he has a tiny bit of decency even as a traitor." thought Blake.

He hurt like crazy but was not going to take the time to worry about that, his jaw seemed a little mended Tim must have helped him there he'd thought.

"There's another puzzling question, why would that fox take the time to help me?" said Blake.

Blake polished the metal bands then put them around his wrists again and around his ankle and wore one as a belt, and then he put his golden rings around his hands, batted his cape and placed it on along with his shoulder pads.

He felt a lot better after having went over his elbows and leg and arm with a wet towel even if he made a mess of Tim's bathroom.

He wasn't loosing any more blood and felt very refreshed.

His jaw was a little pain giving but he ignored it.

"That jaw will heal in a few days." He thought.

Blake felt this tension, as if something was familiar about this place.

The villainies hedgehog walked by Tim and outside to catch a better breath and leave that feeling behind.

But in seeing the way the area was so green and kept gave him a quiver of anger and yet, the hedgehog actually felt a slight amount of guilt.

His family used to live in a place similar to this, with the grass so pure and the silent yet calming feeling around it.

He was thinking of leaving but decided to sit down for a moment.

He laid one leg on the ground resting his head on the other as he sat going over things in his mind.

Taking another breath he felt calm but felt the tension nonetheless.

"This gives me weird vibes, from how I used to live before my empire." thought Blake. "Before my family completely betrayed me."

Blake started ripping some of the grass while sitting as he was thinking.

"That son of mine had potential why'd he throw it all away?" said Blake. "I may have scolded him but that was only to make him tougher and stronger, if he wanted to lead after me he would need to be untouched by anything."

Blake let the wind take the ripped up grass.

"My Son should have shown me respect." said Blake. "I will find a way to rid him and I shall not be weak, even if he is my son..."

End chapter


	22. Chapter 22 “Confrontation with Blake”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Two "Confrontation with Blake"

Vicky had stopped stuttering when she saw who was sitting in front of Blake's house, she pushed Blue down trying for cover in the long grass on the slope they were standing.

"Hey what's the big idea?" said Blue.

"Are you blind? Look over there." said Vicky in a loud whisper.

Blue naturally turned his head seeing what looked like Blake the hedgehog sitting in front of Tim's house.

The night sky was still out the sun had not rose quite yet so finding cover was easier.

Blake's ear did twitch when he heard the thumping sound Vicky and Blue had made hitting the deck but he figured a tree had fallen down or something.

"Well what now Victoria?" said Blue.

"I can take him." said Vicky.

"You've GOT to be KIDDING Me." said Blue. "This guy slammed my commander down, SPIKE he's very tough in combat."

"Neither am I." Vicky said raising her hammer and sneaking her way through the trees alongside their houses.

Blake heard her snap a twig while trying to get by.

"Alright show yourself!" he said with his booming deep vibrant voice.

Vicky waited quietly.

"I know you're there I'm no idiot." said Blake looking towards the trees.

The yell Blake made woke Tim up, he shook himself, got off the floor, and walked outside a little skittish with Blake a few steps away.

"Blake you leave whoever it is alone." said Tim.

"Since when are you in charge of me fox?" said Blake talking down to him.

Vicky looked through the slots in the trees a little confused, while Blue did the same from the slope.

"Without my help you'd be dead by now." said Tim putting his hands to his hips. "You owe me."

Blake stroked his chin minding not to hip the side of his jaw that was still sore.

"Mind telling me why you aided me in the first place?" said Blake.

"Who cares about that." said Tim. "now I want you to promise me to leave me and my friends alone, forever."

"I won't make any promise of the sort, maybe when my empire's up again I'll be sure to avoid torturing you as much as the others!" said Blake readying to leave, as he stepped he felt a pound to his backside.

Vicky had struck at him.

Blake turned his head grabbing the end f her hammer.

"BIG MISTAKE." Blake said firmly.

Vicky was not intimidated by Blake's confident look and took his hand of her hammer.

Blake hesitated noticing Tim Vicky and Blue who'd come a little closer.

Vicky turned her head.

"Tim you helped him?" Vicky said.

Blake figured there was no point in fighting them when he still had his bad jaw and picked up and left running.

"Blue cut him off!" Vicky shouted.

With a flinch Blue tried blocking his way.

Blake looked irritated.

"I'm not in the mood to fight I have other things to attend to." said Blake shoving Blue aside. "Now get your measly hide out of the way!"

Blue refused.

"I don't think so." He said in a battle stance, his hands pointed against his eye and one stuck in an offensive manner.

Blake rolled his eyes.

"You had your chance!" Blake said with a growl taking a strike.

He didn't miss; Blue got an impacted shoulder but returned the strike to Blake's wounded knee.

"Oh you measly little." Blake complained striking again.

Blake's battle skills were far superior to Blue's technique but when Blue was so defensive it was hard to get a hit on him that would lead to any victory.

Blue gave Blake another kick Blake turned his head back pulling Blue by the scruff putting him in reach looking eye to eye with him.

"I am dead serious pipsqueak, I've taken down armies tougher then you." He said in a very intimidating way. "You're lucky for my hurt ankle, next time you won't have such luck."

Vicky'd caught up to him.

"Release him Blake!" Vicky said threateningly.

Blue's expression was intimidated he could tell Blake was not bluffing and was giving him a warning.

"As you wish." Blake said.

Blue suddenly felt a stinging feeling; Blake had just braced his head then pushed him down pressing on his way.

"Hey!" Vicky complained seeing him leave.

"Leave him Vicky." Tim said as he walked up the slope.

End chapter


	23. Chapter 23 “Hot and Cold”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Three "Hot and Cold"

"This is an unfair fight, I am more skilled with a blade." said Tai.

Flame gritted his teeth and snapped his fingers.

A small flame lit up on Flame's sword.

"THERE! Now it's fair." Flame hollered.

Tai turned leaping in the air, Flame jumped as Tai flew passed him with his leap.

In slow motion you would have seen Tai ready to strike Flame in the middle if not for Flame's jump.

Tai's feet slipped and Flame matched his sword seeming to melt down his own sword slightly.

Flame's eyes seemed to glow inflamed, the flame from his sword made it onto Tai's sword down the handle and around his wrist.

Tai howled from his wrists and transferred his sword to his other hand.

Before Tai could make a move Flame stretched out his hands on either side cornering both of them in a fiery cage.

"I can't believe you would betray me like that!" Flame said before taking a shot with his sword.

"I can't believe what you held me too." Tai said.

"I gave you the chance I asked you plenty of times if you'd rather just go! You kept insisting I thought it was because you had changed!" Flame said.

His gloves were starting to get burned off a little.

Tai barred his teeth placing his sword in clear view even if it was with his opposite hand.

With a touch of Flame's hand Tai felt his other hand now burned.

"Fight me straight coward!" shouted Tai.

Flame pushed him off his feet.

"I would, but I don't want you dead." Flame said in a firm voice. "You're lucky for keeping your promise till the end Tai."

Flame's fire burned off and was no longer in effect, but as his back was turned Tai realized the opportunity to push him into the side of the lake…this was an underhanded move, which was why Tai hesitated.

Flame's ability was difficult to control, he took showers and everything but when his heat was still up it could likely harm him a lot if effected by water, either that or temporarily stop the ability all together.

Flame'd had a very special power, it was weird he'd learned to control it, it was all because of that chemical fire that could have harmed him did the opposite in giving him a defense.

Tai almost decided to overlook his chance, if not for feeling the burn on his hand and seeing the picture in his mind of his lost master, or who he thought was lost.

Tai leapt on his feet and at the moment Flame took to react he found himself being thrown into the large river, and it was not shallow.

Tai tried to turn his back…but Flame couldn't swim.

With a deep breath Flame tried digging himself out of the fast paced stream that seemed a mile deep.

Steam rose from the water like a huge beacon, Flame felt the shock of hot and cold thrown against each other all at once and he didn't get the chance to catch a breath.

Tai flinched…now was the real moment or truth for him, where his loyalty truly lied and if he would risk his life to risk his second commander who in his mind betrayed him and yet gave him something more important then a debt…a choice…

End chapter


	24. Chapter 24 “Tai’s Choice”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Four "Tai's Choice"

Blake held his shoulder, feeling a lot less pain as the air blew fiercer against his side but he felt confused after the confrontation with the foxes, if normally he would have wanted to sick people on them but at this moment he was pleased at being aided.

"Won't change anything." He said with a smirk and a smile. "When I find him I will have nothing to stop me."

A small thought popped into his head as he gave a mocking laugh.

"Except that so called 'Great Doctor Eggman'" he shook his head as if Eggman couldn't hold a candle to him.

Actually him and Eggman were good competition, realistically Eggman was in the lead, only that Eggman had been keeping his plans more secret and Blake currently has absolutely nobody to help him.

Something rose Blake's attentions, the sound of the stream was different somehow.

But what struck as the most distracting was the area he was standing…he looked down and saw the hole in the ground and the stained floor.

He didn't have anything to say, he was only reminded at how much he despised Shadow.

A piercing sound caught his attention, when he turned he saw the river moving a little faster then usual or as if something'd been caught in it.

A few steps to the right and he could see through the cuts in between a few trees the figure of his former General standing tall with his hand twitching as if fighting a choice off in his mind.

"Tai?" Blake thought then darting his eyes to the river.

Another yell and he realized that Flame had been trying to pull himself out of the water.

Tai struck a tree and raced after the river finally making up his mind, Flame's firewall had burned down the second he was tossed into the river.

The river connected to a series of small rivers in one area, Flame was alive but there was not much time left.

Blake curiously watched Tai and Flame from a safe distance.

Flame was struck against a huge rock and was rendered unconscious.

Tai hesitantly leapt into the water.

Blake looked at Tai with a pitying look, loosing all his respect for his former General that was not lost already.

"Mmff…" was the last thing heard by Flame before he was completely swallowed by the river.

Tai struggled to find him but he'd gone under and Tai was also at the mercy of the river, Tai could swim but with his gear on he was being weighed down, his swords were vetoed and his equipment belt tossed off.

He took a deep hot breath and dove under, holding his nose and using his free arm to propel him deeper, it would have been easier if it was not the deeper part of the river.

He grasped reaching his arm as long as he could to grab Flame by his hand, he missed it.

And now he was running low on air, there was no guarantee he could make it up without loosing all his air.

He went for it kicking and letting go of his nose to get a better chance at Flame who'd already landed on the bottom.

Blake peered dodging his head left and right searching for the area Tai might come back up.

He raced to get a better look, but it seemed both of them had been caught by the sharp rocks at the bottom, he tried looking clearer but the water made it difficult to see

End chapter


	25. Chapter 25 “Rescued”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Five "Rescued"

.

Blake made out in the water Flame's tail caught and Tai's eyes signaling his air was nearly gone.

With the few seconds Blake had to choose to save them or let them drown; he chose to save them and as they were unconscious he would make up his mind.

"If they're not unconscious for my thoughts to be straight, I'll welcome a fight." thought Blake.

He took his metal bands off, slid his shoulder pads off his elbows and tore off his cape in an almost panicked look, if there was such a thing for Blake.

Surprisingly Blake was an amazing swimmer, he'd looked it as he dove in.

He'd gotten a good breath and at the result of his skill underwater he was able to grab both of them, but Tai was heavy with his armor and he needed to get the rock off of Flame's tail.

Blake gave a huge kick bending the metal plating to the front of his shoe, but flipping the rock on the other side.

Flame was rising up, Blake grabbed Tai only really caring about his former General's well-being and caring less if Flame had needed help or not.

Blake grabbed Tai dragging him by his cameo shirt, and then placing him on the grassy ground.

As he glanced at Flame he rolled his eyes and placed him a far distance away from Tai.

A few moments of silent thinking passed…Blake chose to try reviving Tai.

Tai coughed out water panting and gasping for breath, Blake simply stepped and applied pressure to Flame enjoying the look he gave him when Flame's eyes opened shocked and intimidated by Blake who was standing on top of him.

Amazingly Flame had gotten up but was crawling backwards with what strength he had back trying to get out of Blake's reach.

"Now that you're alive." Blake said laying a swift hit to the back of Flame's head.

Flame was unconscious again, but was breathing fine.

Tai was still chocking, Blake approached him, putting his rings back over his wet fur and laying his cape and shoulder pads acting like he'd never gone in the water at all, but it was obvious from some of his fur sticking up.

"Well at least the water made my jaw and wounds feel better, but there goes all the bandages." said Blake. "And cleaned that handprint off."

When Tai had the strength to breathe and open his eyes he found his breath taken away all over again by the shock of seeing Blake.

"I-I-I-I…thought you were dead…" said Tai in amazement.

"What? Disappointed?" Blake said turning his back on him and sitting very kingly on a dry part of the ground.

The next thing Tai did was turn his head seeing the evidence of a blow to the back of Flame's head.

"Did you kill him?" Tai said not feeling strong enough to check himself.

"No I lightly tapped him." Blake said looking back to give a sinister smile. "He'll be fine, if I choose to let him live."

Tai was about ready to move but Blake jumped to his feet glaring at him.

"I just saved your life Tai, your honor demands payment." He said looking even more sinister then before.

Tai's jaw dropped and eyes widened, a few moments of looking into those angry eyes and it was almost too much to take, Tai rested his head against the grass deep in thought.

Blake grabbed Flame by his scruff and pulled him up, feeling the pain; Flame awoke.

"Oh…dear…gosh." Was the only thing Flame could say being held by Blake being starred in the eyes, his fur's heat seemed to heat up.

"No no no fox, you could get thrown in the river again." said Blake throwing him to the ground. "And don't try anything funny, my injuries are no longer bothering me."

End chapter


	26. Chapter 26 “Blake’s Offer”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Six "Blake's Offer"

Flame lay there watching Tai and Blake very closely.

"Tai you're now under the obligation to work under me, I have just saved you." said Blake.

"Is that the only reason you saved me? Former commander." said Tai.

"Of course, I only help those that are useful to Me." said Blake.

"Like how I was useful to you!" said Tai.

"I'm not the one who stabbed somebody in the back, twice." He said taking a short look at Flame.

Tai's eye quivered, he wiped some of the water off of him; the area around them was completely soaked.

He looked down with his eyes wide open and he felt coldness over him.

Who is it he should honor?

Blake who had outcaste him completely, or Flame who had nearly caused the death of Blake.

Blake was getting impatient; he picked Flame up again holding the poor tired fox's hands behind his back.

"You've got one last chance Tai." said Blake.

Tai looked up surprised at what he expected Blake's next move to be.

"Let him go…" said Tai.

"What?" Blake said with a confused expression on his face.

"Let Flame go Blake." said Tai firmly.

Flame smiled but then looked worried as he found it too hard for him to break out of Blake's grasp.

"What about your honor?" Blake said.

"What good is honor, if there's nobody there to honor you for It." said Tai smiling bravely. "You never honored me for keeping my promise to commander Flame, and you proved to me you don't care about honor in the least."

Blake rolled his eyes again.

"Fine." He said throwing Flame into the river again.

Tai gasped and tried pulling him out again, while Blake used the time to leave.

Tai had gotten a good handle on Flame this time for being fast into the water, and Flame had kept his head up this time, but he felt this weird feeling when he was pulled out of the water for the second time.

They both held themselves up by their hands panting rapidly.

After Tai stood up he picked Flame on his feet grabbing his shoulder respectfully then started backing away feeling like a traitor.

"I realize what you we're trying to tell me before…you wanted me to understand that I have a choice and that honor is what you make of it, honor's not a list of rules…" said Tai grabbing his own shoulder then turning away sadly. "And in reality I've done some 'un-honorable' things…"

Flame didn't know how to take this, Tai tossed him in the river in the first place…yet he'd pulled him out of it when Blake did, it was a very confusing and puzzling thing for Flame to make out.

"I'm sorry…I can't trust you anymore Tai." said Flame.

Tai's eye opened wide in surprise but the type of surprise he saw coming…Tai had lost all the respect Flame could give him.

"I would have, but Tai you threw me in that river the first time and if BLAKE was the one to save me then that shows how much you did." said Flame backing away himself.

"I did well, I did try diving in after you." said Tai.

"Yeah but that was AFTER you threw me in." said Flame seeing Tai as being the same as Blake. "I'm sorry but after all of this sorry won't cut it.'

Tai hung his head.

"Completely understandable…" said Tai. "I am a danger to you and you couldn't think of completing swordsmanship with me anymore…"

End chapter


	27. Chapter 27 “Discussion”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Seven "Discussion"

"Tim I can't believe you let Blake just go!" said Vicky.

"Excuse me I think we have a bigger problem here." said Tim.

Tim pounced Blue when he wasn't looking, Vicky pulled him off of him as Blue backed away freaked out.

"Hey I almost pinned him." Tim complained.

"Whoa there, I think we need to explain." said Vicky.

"I thought you said I could trust you guys!" Blue said in a freaked voice. "But here I see this guy defending Blake! I mean even if I wasn't on your side before we were BOTH against that guy!"

"Blue calm down." said Vicky. "Sit down right now, both of you."

Vicky looked ticked; she put her hammer on the ground then approached the two of them after they had sat down.

She sat down; Tim looked suspiciously at Blue while Blue returned the look.

"All right it's like this, Blue is on our side now." said Vicky.

"How do you know that? He's played this card before." said Tim. "last time he backstabbed you."

"That was the old Blue." said Vicky.

"Yeah well, I was following orders." said Blue.

"And he regained confidence after saving my life." said Vicky.

"That's what he did to gain your trust the last time." said Tim raising an eyebrow glancing annoyingly at Blue.

Vicky sighed irritated.

"Gosh how do I convince you? Have you noticed anything different about Blue?" said Vicky.

Tim looked hard at him for a second.

"Besides the fact he looks like he hasn't showered for a while?" said Tim.

"Hahaha." Blue said sarcastically.

"Tim I'm serious, can you can the sarcasm?" said Vicky.

"He dose look a bit taller, and did you get a tan or something? Your fur color's a lot darker." said Tim.

"Yeah, he's about ten or eleven years older." said Vicky.

"WA? That's like impossible." said Tim.

"You're telling me." said Blue.

"Wait no no no, I don't trust this guy, first Jake lets in this former evil General type guy and now you're letting in this character?" said Tim.

"Look who's talking, YOU were thee one defending Blake." said Blue. "At least Spike had his limits, I really didn't see him to be the type to do anything without reason, now you can't say that about Blake."

"The point is he'd been in the future and told me that I would get a chip on the side of my hammer and that he would rescue me from the thing that did it to my hammer." said Vicky. "And it came true, not to mention all the other things he told me before he went all Forgetful on me."

Tim wiped sweat of his brow and looked at Vicky with a hesitant expression.

"Angie, Tai, Blue, don't you understand what you guys are all dealing with? I don't believe the 'transformation' card every one of our before-enemies are playing, why do you think I'd only trust Jake? Why do you think I don't trust anybody? It's because I think smart, you guys are too naive, heck Jake's been hard to trust lately." said Tim sounding much older, or trying to.

"Angie flip-flopped you know that, it was obvious if she's hanging out with 'Cream the Rabbit' who's like the sweetest person on the planet she can't be very evil anymore, and you should trust Tai he's been very good to your brother probably a better friend then he'll ever have, and this guy deserves another chance he never really attacked any of us with the exception of being a little shady." explained Vicky. "And as for being hard to trust, you should take a look in the mirror, I was told you turned on all of us wanting to be in on Blake's gang, and here you are defending him!"

Blue felt uncomfortable throughout the whole discussion, occasionally looking away when he noticed Vicky's tone getting sharper.

"Tim tell us why you didn't want me perusing Blake?" said Vicky calmly this time. "And why did he looked so scarred?"

"Well…he was hurt badly and looked like he was gonna pass out or worse on my doorstep so I guess I kinda helped him…I sorta helped him with his wounds too…"

Vicky looked horrified.

"And you say I'm naive? Tim I just can't get inside your head." Said Vicky.

Tim flinched as his ear twitched.

"What a complete moron! He let Blake get away! I should have ignored him and went after Blake anyway, he needs to get out who our real enemies are because if this keeps up Blake will be right in power again or Dr. Eggman or who knows who." Tim heard her think.

"I know exactly what you're going to say!" said Tim. "you think I'm a traitor huh? Well I didn't see the other side as so bad! I don't care if they messed with my head at least they didn't see me as an idiot! I'm going to pack up I don't care Jake doesn't spend time with me anymore so forget it, I'm getting my stuff and I'm gone."

With that Tim ran into his house and slammed the door.

End chapter


	28. Chapter 28 “Picking Up and Leaving”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Eight "Picking Up and Leaving"

"I'll be right back Blue." said Vicky.

Vicky entered Mint's house while Blue stood outside going over the thoughts in his head.

"These guys are more mixed up in loyalty then the Commander himself…I feel awkward and uncomfortable maybe I should just leave." thought Blue.

The hedgehog turned his nose up listening to the peaceful sad quietness of the wind of Blake's planet.

"Being alone won't be any more different then it was before I joined Spike, and frankly it didn't get me anywhere with Spike." thought Blue. "I think I'll leave these guys alone and live my own life, I don't need anybody really."

Blue quietly crept and walked slowly out of sight while Vicky was busy doing something and left completely.

Meanwhile Vicky went into Mint's room hoping to find her there.

Mint was fast asleep but woke up fast as Vicky ran through the door.

"Vicky! You're back!" said Mint.

"Sorry I can't really talk, is there something wrong with Tim?" said Vicky.

"Why?" asked Mint wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Because he's planning on leaving permanently." said Vicky. "He just slammed the door shut it on me and said he's packing."

"Let me talk to him." Mint said yawning.

Vicky started to follow Mint after she walked out but Mint stopped her.

"Not you, you'll just but heads with him." said Mint.

Vicky grunted and sat down in agreement.

As Mint walked outside she turned the corner walking inside Tim's house almost taking the whole door off surprisingly.

Mint looked at Tim not really believing he would go through with leaving, but Tim was angrily putting food and other supplies in a rapped up towel swinging it on a stick failing a little having problems fitting it all in.

"You're not really going to do this are you Tim?" Mint said concerned.

"Yep." Tim said simply.

"Why don't you sleep on it you might feel better tomorrow." said Mint sweetly.

"That's the thing, no I won't." Tim said putting it simply again. "Nice try Mint did Vicky put you up to this?"

"What?" Mint said insulted. "She may have told me but it's not like I'm being paid to be your friend."

"Don't care anymore, there's something strange going on with me and I think it would be better if I just up and left." said Tim. "and don't ask I'm not going to explain cause it's none of your business."

"I think I have a right to know what's going on Tim." said Mint.

"What are you my sister? Go get yourself another brother cause I'm tired of people running my life." said Tim.

"We can't make you do anything Tim." said Mint.

"Well ok then, stand by and let me leave if you're not being hypocritical with Me." said Tim.

"You're making this more complicated then what it really is." said Mint.

"Look I think it will be good for me to be alone for a while, I'm sick of all this chaos." said Tim. "besides I'm being blackmailed and I'm not gonna be around for what's-his-face to find me."

"You're impossible." Mint said crossing her arms. "And what do you mean blackmailed?"

Tim left shoving Mint aside, she tried running after him but he purposely opened his bag and tossed an apple at her head.

Since it slapped right in the center of her forehead she was distracted enough to loose track of him.

"ARGG!" she shouted. "Stupid apple! I just lost him!"

Mint tossed the apple into the ground making an impact through the ground of about four feet.

"Ooooh dear." She said noticing it.

End chapter


	29. Chapter 29 “Brotherly Instincts”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Nine "Brotherly Instincts"

Tai was devastated the look on his face was sadder then one Flame had ever seen, It was at this moment Flame realized Tai had been confused on who to remain loyal too, when in the end he had double crossed both his commanders and yet remained loyal to both of them.

Flame felt a little compassion for Tai but was stumped because he knew he himself would NEVER turn on anybody like that, not like Tai did.

"I…I apologize for throwing you in I understand there's no going back but I…I hope you know I dove in after you when I realized what I'd done but that's no excuse." said Tai.

"I'm a forgiving guy, but sorry Tai, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." said Flame.

Tai shook his head in agreement, if somebody had betrayed him back when he was a general he would have made him leave, and from Flame's point of view it was a danger to be around his friends.

The hedgehog leaned over the bank scanning for the swords he may have brought with him his next time around in the water.

Flame was about to leave when he felt this chilling feeling.

He began feeling a drop in temperature and felt himself getting colder.

"Maybe I can warm myself up." thought Flame.

Flame stretched out his two hands waving them slightly, attempting to use his ability to warm up but…nothing happened, he felt like an idiot he'd been wet only a minute ago of course he couldn't use his ability so fast.

He just rubbed his arms with his hands and went on his way, pointed in the direction of where he thought was home but really…he didn't think about the fact he could have been confused on what way to go by the river and was walking with the current when in this case, it was the complete opposite direction.

As Flame went farther and farther away he started getting more and more distracted, the water was running more and more rapidly and before his eyes the sunset and rose quickly.

"There's must be something up with the weather." said Flame aloud.

Tim had been rushing his way coincidentally, and Flame could see him on one of the large slopes, he noticed he was crying and upset about something and then he saw the pack of stuff he was lugging over his shoulder.

"Could that be Tim?" Flame wondered.

He felt another shill, he tried shaking the remaining water off of him but he felt colder still.

He chose to lug up the hill to get a sight of Tim, he saw Tim afraid or at least upset about something and his older brother instincts kicked in.

Flame was now very worried because after he got up on the slope he lost sight of him.

"Tim?!" He hollered.

Tim jerked his head back seeing his brother.

"Oh great what's he want?" said Tim wiping his face.

End chapter


	30. Chapter 30 “Wanted Poster”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Thirty "Wanted Poster"

Marty's vision was unclear, and then it was clear again.

"Could it be, time placed me back in the possible future?" he wondered.

The area around him was a flat drop off a huge cliff, it was ragged and when Marty saw it he was surprised he didn't fall off of it.

"This can't be good." Marty said simply.

As he looked behind him there was another steep drop, it was obviously a pillar of a cliff-like nature that was impossible to have climbed.

There was nobody for miles, just countryside with slopes and ruff terrain much like the rest of Blake's planet.

Marty flinched, the drop was enough to kill him and a rock fell when he'd moved slightly shattering to a million pieces on the ground.

"Thanks a lot Anna." said Marty sarcastically.

He witnessed the sun in the sky bright and lovely, a rare site on Blake's planet and since time went back and fourth never really being consistent it was rarer still.

The pink hedgehog attempted moving slowly to try climbing down, but this would take a large amount of strength to avoid falling and to keep a grip with no rope.

"Wish Dad was here, he was always super strong, while I'm normal like Mom was." thought Marty.

But he had no choice, he had to try climbing down and hope he could hold on.

His purple and black sneakers slid against the rocky surface.

His gloves pressed against the holes and jagged rock areas as he slowly made his way down.

"Why couldn't I have gotten the black fur? That would look so awesome on me!" he said with a laugh.

He almost slipped a few times.

Closer and closer, he was almost there amazingly; normally somebody would have slipped on how steep it was.

When he reached the bottom he jumped feeling a shot of adrenalin after being successful.

Something grabbed his gaze; there was an old village about sixty feet away.

"I guess I can check it out, I finished my mission anyway." thought Marty.

As he reached it he noticed the village was very old because it was run down and most of the buildings were destroyed.

"Man, Blake was ruthless when he was in power." thought Marty.

A few wanted posters were pasted on the wall he was staring at.

"Wanted: For Emerald theft?" Marty read aloud then gasped after seeing the picture.

This was the same poster that was spread around when Rex arrived there first; Trixie had also seen one of them before.

"Well Dad never told me about this, good thing Blake's out of power." Marty chuckled.

A voice stopped him in silence, chilling his very sole and making him quiver.

"Do I have reason to believe you had something to do with me NOT being in power?" Blake said.

Blake had not only ran off from both Vicky and Tai but in doing so thought an old village would be a good hide out for a while.

Bumping into people was so unusual at this point and Blake had stumbled into many confrontations in the past week, either he was very clever or very lucky.

In an instant from pure habit he lashed out at the mighty hedgehog, Blake tore off his own ring around his elbow snapping it around Marty's hand.

The shock made Marty yelp.

"Dear gosh, no peace EVER around here is it?" Blake said shoving Marty into one of the houses.

End chapter


	31. Chapter 31 “New Plan”

Trixie's Fourteenth Story

Chapter Thirty-One "New Plan"

"Years and years of endless nights going over strategies, countless plans and countless time it took to carry them out ended in a few days." Blake said in a harsh tone. "And you say you had something to do with it?"

Marty was pleased he was right.

"Now that you think about it, yes." Marty said with a smile aimed to irritate Blake.

Seemed to be working.

"How?" Blake said unimpressed.

"I won't tell you." said Marty.

Blake jeered an angry look back at Marty.

Blake was already ticked from the chaos happening before, and now this.

His eye was drawn to the poster Marty had been looking at before.

He tore it off the wall taking a look at it.

Marty faced the wall of the torn down house, now struggling from the notion Blake could easily take him down if threatened.

Blake starred at it.

"Dad huh? Well that's hard to believe, you're ten? Eleven? When he's so young." said Blake finding Marty quite out of his mind.

"I'm from the future, genus." said Marty sarcastically.

"Sure you are kid, and I'm a princess with a yellow cotton prom dress." said Blake sarcastically.

"Maybe you are." Marty chuckled.

Blake frowned offended.

"DON'T DISRESPECT ME BOY!" Blake said in a bellowing voice. "I am not too proud to take down a kid…or now that this picture comes to mind."

"I can prove it, you just had a conflict with Tai and Flame didn't you?" said Marty.

"How did you know that!" said Blake.

"Because the future Flame himself told us, and you pulled him out of the river." said Marty.

Blake looked alarmed then gave a sinister smile alerting Marty.

"I have just gotten the most perfect idea." said Blake sticking the poster on the ground.

With his hand he ripped through the picture of Rex making an "X" across it.

Marty's eyes opened.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well Boy you just now gave me the perfect idea, Rex is it? Well I know he is on my son's team, and if my son is as passionate about his little friends he won't let one of them be killed in front of the rest and I will get what I want, or he will let it happen, either way I will wound him either emotionally or I will have him to destroy." He said.

"YOU DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Marty screeched. "That's insane!"

"Is it? I obviously can't beat him no matter what because his stupid friends outnumber me now, what was insane was leaving him alone in that cave before, I was too over confident and I underestimated him, he somehow managed to escape, I was able with my army behind me to take almost his whole team out, but then those others had to interfere, a straight out fight is what I have planned, this time I will not just talk to talk, I am planning to once and for all kill my son WITHOUT seeing his mother's face in his eyes…" he said.

Marty quivered.

"You are mad…" he said.

Blake rolled his eyes not wasting his time.

"You think I tell you this because it's what all the stupid villains in the legends do? That's the dialog you would have used right? But believe it or not I am not a villain Boy, I am a warrior, I am a king among the people of this worthless planet, and I intend to prove it." He said. "And since I plan on ridding you in a second I feel it fine to discuss this in front of you." said Blake.

Suddenly Blake started to corner Marty in, Marty tried ducking but he felt a blow to his jaw.

"I've been wanting to break somebody ELSE'S jaw for a while, if not Shadow you'll do fine." He said giving Marty another blow.

"Stop!" Marty pleaded. "I'm just a kid!"

Marty's jaw was stained red almost as badly as Blake's jaw had been against Shadow, and he felt the stinging pain almost immediately.

Marty started shaking; Blake's eye quivered seeing an almost perfectly reenacted moment in his past…

Blake took a few steps back, looking lost in a dream.

A flash of a vibrant memory between him and his past self was fresh in his mind as well as one of him and a younger Spike.

For a moment Blake actually looked…guilty, a glimpse of his younger self-shown in his innocent looking eyes.

He sunk to his knees trying to think out the situation in his mind.

Marty looked up with a distasteful look both in his jaw and in the future that Blake could have created and wants to create.

Blake shook it all off and stood tall.

"I am obviously not on my game, I don't doubt my choice to scold Spike, he was a traitor even as a child and I know this as a fact, what I did was make him stronger, I was going to give him my empire after me, and the thanks I get is his worthless hide's disobedience." thought Blake.

Blake took Marty by the arm.

"If you want to live you're going to tell me EXACTLY how I supposedly get power in the future, if I succeed then I want to know how I do it, otherwise I'll take you out and go kill your dad instead, using my own plan or my supposedly successful plan, your choice." He said angry as ever.

End chapter

To be continued in the next story


End file.
